


means i love you

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For inlovewithnight. Always.</p>
    </blockquote>





	means i love you

**Author's Note:**

> For inlovewithnight. Always.

Mikey doesn’t get much mail here. Everything’s in Sarah’s name, since it’s her place, and he had everything else forwarded to Gerard. In fact, he’s not even sure anyone _has_ this address, so when he comes in to the apartment and there’s a box on the table for him, he eyes it suspiciously.

No one else is home, so he walks around the table and inspects it from all sides. It seems relatively box-like and harmless, but he’s not sure he trusts it. It’s about the size of a shoebox and it’s wrapped in brown paper and taped like it contains top secret government documents. Since Mikey’s pretty sure that whole spy thing was a hallucination he had going on, he doubts that’s what’s actually in it, though it would be pretty cool. 

The label on it is printed out from a computer, and the return address isn’t one he recognizes. He’s received enough hate tweets and seen enough vitriolic comments online that he’s not really keen to open a package and find a really pissed off scorpion or cobra or something. Mikey doesn’t underestimate the resources of fans anymore. 

He grabs a knife off the kitchen counter and carefully uses it to slice the tape. He holds it in the best Norman Bates fashion as he pushes the paper back, figuring he’s got just as much chance of killing something as it does of killing him. The box is taped as well, and Mikey’s thinking there’s some serious OCD at work here, but he slices through it quick and readjusts his grip on the knife before lifting the flap.

The box is full to the brim with shiny green bags, one that the tip of the knife sliced open. Mikey smiles and sets the knife down, fishing out one of the Green Tea Kitkats. There’s a card in the box that Mikey doesn’t actually need to read, but he unfolds the paper just the same. It’s just a line of XO’s and Pete’s name scrawled in black pen with some little red heart sticker covering part of the last E. 

He sits down at the table and closes his eyes, a sudden rush of emotion he’s not ready for hitting him solidly in the chest. It’s been hard and he’s been alone in a lot of ways, and knowing that Pete hasn’t forgotten him hurts almost as much as it helps. He digs out his phone to send Pete an email, even though he’s not sure what to say. 

He takes a picture, centering the logo nicely and posts it to his instagram. He doesn’t include a message. All he puts in the email is a thank you, but he knows Pete will read all the things it doesn’t say. They never really needed words with each other.


End file.
